Hercule Satan VS Mumen Rider
Description Dragon Ball Z vs One Punch Man! Two joke characters fight in a battle to the death! Interlude Wiz: From the words of Shūsaku Endō, "Every weakness contains within itself a strength". Boomstick: And these two weaklings have strength within them. Hercule Satan, the World's Savior. Wiz: And Mumen Rider, the C-Class Superhero from Z-City. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hercule Satan Wiz: Hercule Satan, the so-called man who defeated Cell. At a young age, Mark, Mr. Satan's real name, was just a boy who wets his pants at summer camp. Boomstick: And enrolled himself In a dojo called Satan's castle, and no he wasn't trained by the devil. Wiz: Through a combination of being powerful and luck, like food poisoning, in his training he quickly became world champion, and renamed himself into Hercule Satan after his dojo. His victories in the 24th World Martial Arts quickly made him rich and famous, but his life of fame nearly ended after he and his master got drunk and insulted a mercenary's hairstyle, which costs his master's life and nearly killed Hercule, from that day on, Mr. Satan swore he'll never fight anyone who's stronger than him and later in his life he met a girl and married named Miguel and had a- Boomstick: Hot bombshell of a daughter! Then Cell showed up and hosted a tournament that decides the world's fate, he then participated in the tournament and broke his promise of fighting stronger opponents, Mr. Satan readied himself in the fight, ready to take on that monster Cell and-''' Cell then bitchslaps Hercule into a cliff. '''Boomstick:...Fail.....Aughh! Wiz: After being bitchslapped to a cliff, he barely survived and claimed his shoes were untied when Cell hit him. After Gohan defeated Cell, he stole his win and his luxurious life skyrocketed. He uses techniques like the Dynamite Kick, and the Megaton Punch which sounds cool but are just powerful punches and kicks. What a fraud! Boomstick: Then he met an ancient monster named Majin Buu and befriended him. ' Wiz: It's still impressive as he befriended one of the most dangerous monsters in the world, a galactic threat. Mr. Satan is a skilled actor, liar, and last but not least a skilled fraud. But that wouldn't stop him from being a skilled fighter, we're talking about a guy who tears a few phonebooks in half, and lift four buses at once. He also tanks hits from Cell and Buu, who effortlessly destroys planets. He might be weak compared to the Z-Fighters but that doesn't mean he is the weakest martial artist ever. ''Hercule: (With the power i do not even have to fight. victory is assured!) Mumen Rider Wiz: In Z-City there are many superheroes patrolling the streets in order to keep it safe like Saitama, Genos, Tatsumaki, Sonic... 'Boomstick: Not the hedgehog! ' Wiz: And there is..... Mumen Rider. '''Boomstick: Aww! Wiz: Mumen Rider is a C-Class superhero at Z-City who is called Rider cuz' he has the inability to ride motorcycles. Boomstick: You may be thinking. Oh! this guy is something special because he's a superhero! Well, you're wrong! He's a normal but persistent dude who rides a bicycle and is a good hand-to-hand combatant. Also his costume looks so cliché, and he uses a Bicycle of Justice which is just a normal bicycle, and a faster boost called... Riding-Out-of-the-Saddle mode in which... He just stands up and pedals faster. What a lie! Wiz: He uses two moves called the Justice Tackle, which is just a normal tackle, and The Justice Crash, which he claims to use "Justice" as a projectile, but he just uses his bicycle as a projectile. What a fraud! Still he's good at hand-to-hand and is very fast not to mention his incredible endurance. Boomstick: He tanked a hit from Sea King who is considered to be a threat similar to Beefcake, who destroyed a portion of Z-City, and continued to fight Sea King despite being outclassed Wiz: He also survived having his head smashed to the ground multiple times by Garou. Mumen Rider is known for his ability to always get back up everytime. Mumen Rider: I have to fight you here and now! Fight Note: The quotes are in parentheses indicating that they're speaking Japanese Mumen Rider is seen riding his bike and accidentally hits Mr. Satan and fell off his bike after crashing onto him. Hercule: (Hey, whatcha do that for!) Mumen Rider: (Outta the way! I'm in a-) (Gets hit by Hercule) Hercule: (Nobody crashes onto me unless they want a fight and prepare to face the deadly power of.... Mr. Satan!) (Raises his hands up and does a oeace sign and does his fighting stance) FIGHT! Mumen and Hercule then run at each other and pathetically trade blows but Hercule manages to get the upper hand and knocks Mumen away. Results Poll Who are you rooting for? Hercule Satan Mumen Rider Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:DBZ vs One Punch Man Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years